Thor
Thor is the God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the king of the Norse gods. He wields the powerful hammer made of uru called Mjolnir which allows him to call forth lightning and can open portals to other worlds. Thor is a protector of Earth that has worked by himself or as a member of the Avengers. History Early life Thor was born in Asgard to Odin, king of the Norse gods. He was the God of Thunder and could control lightning and storms. At some point Thor became a great warrior and was deemed worthy to wield a magical war hammer called Mjolnir. Thor later came to Earth, or Midgard as the Norse gods called it, and became it's protector. While on Earth, Thor took the guise of a human named Donald Blake and became a doctor. In this form Thor apeared to have an average build and he pretended to have a limp and walked around with a cane. However, the cane was really Mjolnir which was being disguised by magic. Thor was a founding member of the Avengers but eventually left the team. The Dark Phoenix When Jean Grey transformed into the Dark Phoenix, Thor was standing on a rooftop. Mjolnir sensed the power of the Phoenix Force which caused it to glow. The Living Planet Thor did not know of Ego, the Living Planet until his presence was detected by Mjolnir. Thor then used the power of Mjolnir to open a portal into space. After going through the portal Thor met Ego, the Living Planet and learned that Ego intended to destroy Earth. Thor battled Ego but was defeated. Thor then sent Mjolnir to Earth. As Mjolnir entered Earth's atmosphere it caused to sky to glow and it looked like it was on fire. The Avengers believed that Earth was under attack. As the Fantastic Four returned to Four Freedoms Plaza, Mister Fantastic learned that the sky fire was being generated by an object that was penetrating Earth's atmosphere at enormous speeds. The object crashed into Four Freedoms Plaza and the Fantastic Four discovered that it was Mjolnir. As Mjolnir returned to space Mister Fantastic knew that it always returned to Thor and that it must have been a summons from the God of Thunder himself. The Fantastic Four then got into their spaceship and followed Mjolnir. As the Fantastic Four followed the hammer they came across Thor who was floating unconscious in space. As the door to the space ship was opened Invisible Woman enclosed Thor in her force field and brought him into the ship. As the Fantastic Four got Thor to the ships infirmary they placed Thor in a container filled with liquid. Human Torch then began to wonder what kind of a chance they stood against something that could defeat Thor, the God of Thunder. As they flew through space the Fantastic Four encountered Ego. Ego shot the ship down with beams from his eyes and it landed on Ego's surface. However, the Fantastic Four learned that Ego had complete control of the planet's surface and tentacles came out of the ground and began to pull the Fantastic Four into the ground. Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Human Torch managed to free themselves. However, Thing was stuck and sinking fast. At that moment Thor regained consciousness and threw Mjolnir at Thing. As Thing grabbed Mjolnir, Mjolnir flew into the air and carried Thing with him pulling him out of the ground. As Thor and the Fantastic Four flew through the air Thor explained to them that Ego planned to destroy Earth and that he fought him but was defeated. Thor and the Fantastic Four then came across a giant jet engine that Ego was using to propel himself through space. Thor and Thing attempted to destroy the engine but discovered that it was indestructible. Thor was even shock to discover that the engine could not even be destroyed by his enchanted hammer. Mister Fantastic recognized the technology and realized that the engines were created by Galactus. Mister Fantastic knew that they needed Galactus' help in destroying the engines. Thor then used Mjolnir to open a portal to Galactus' ship and he and Mister Fantastic traveled there. Return of Galactus Outbreak Powers and equipment In the comics Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Dark Phoenix, Part III: The Dark Phoenix 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *To Battle the Living Planet *When Calls Galactus 'The Incredible Hulk' *Mortal Bounds 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion and mentioned only) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion) *Egg-streme Vengeance (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion) Trivia *Thor was voiced by John Rhys-Davies in Fantastic Four and The Incredible Hulk. *In The Incredible Hulk, Donald Blake was voiced by Mark L. Taylor. *During Thor's brief appearances in X-Men: The Animated Series and Avengers: United They Stand he had no voice actor. *A man dressed as Thor appeared in Spider-Man Adventures #14. *Had a second season of Avengers: United They Stand been produced there would have been an episode where Thor and the Avengers joined forces to fight Thor's adopted brother and Asgardian God of Evil, Loki. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series Category:Earth-92131 characters